


Almost (prologue part two)

by bobasheebaby



Series: Law of Love [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam’s reaction to the scandal and Lennox leaving.My brain decided we needed Liam’s take, this makes things worse.





	Almost (prologue part two)

Liam was pacing his study, he couldn’t understand where things went so wrong. He found love, he was going to do what was good for the country and himself, but someone stopped him from getting his happy ending. He had been furious when he saw the photos, he knew right away they weren’t real, he wanted to shout at Regina that they were fake and that he still chose Lennox. He knew if they went this far to keep her from him that it wasn’t safe, he couldn’t choose her, yet. His heart broke in two when he watched her being led away from the ballroom, ripped from his life.   
Anger burned through his veins as he announced that he was choosing Madeline, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He saw Lennox’s face fall as he said Madeline’s name instead of hers. He just had to talk to her, explain that he did this to protect her. They would find out who set her up and clear her name and then they could be married. He didn’t want to rule Cordonia with anyone else by his side. He just needed to speak to her, explain, tell her what was in his heart—make sure she knew he had been honest with her in the hedge maze.   
The hedge maze, that was the highlight of Liam’s night. He had been expecting it to be showing off his new fiancé as they danced, the diamond engagement ring sparkling on her finger under the ballroom lights. This night wasn’t supposed to end like this, with her being drug away from the palace, and him pacing his study waiting to hear from Maxwell that she was safe at Beaumont manor.   
Liam roughly ran his hand through his black hair, where did this all go wrong? How can I protect her as my bride if I can’t protect her as my suitor? He walked to the bar cart in the corner of the room, pouring a generous glass of whiskey, he gulped it down in three sips, relishing in the burn in the back of his throat. Why hasn’t Maxwell called yet? They should be back at the estate by now! I need to see her, talk to her. I need to make sure she understands.  
Liam glanced at the time displayed on his phone, his impatience growing as the time ticked on. The picture set as his background of him and Lennox at the Forgotten Falls making him smile. I should have told her then. He paced the room again, his nerves on edge, he couldn’t sit still, he was caged tiger pacing waiting to be set free.   
“Liam!” Maxwell shouted running into the study, slightly out of breath.   
“Maxwell, what are you doing here? Why aren’t with Lennox at Beaumont manor?” Liam asked, shock etched on his face.  
“Liam, she left. She said she wished she never came. She’s gone, she’s not coming back.” Maxwell replied solemnly.   
“What?” Liam questioned, his face falling, voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.   
“She said you lied to her and she would be happier in New York.” Maxwell explained, flinching at Liam’s pained expression.  
Liam dropped onto the sofa, his head falling into his hands. “I can see why she would think that.” He said sadly, his heart breaking all over again.   
Liam chose Madeline to protect her, he planned to help her clear her name and marry her instead, she left before he could ever explain. This couldn’t be the end, there had to be a way to win her back, to explain, to make her see that he never lied like she thought. There was no way he could marry Madeline, he refused, he needed to do whatever he had to to free them both and win her back. He stood up, more determined than ever to find out who set her up, kept her from him. He would uncover the culprit and clear her name and go and win her back free to marry her. He wouldn’t allow this to be the end of them, he couldn’t let their happy ending slip through his fingers. 


End file.
